


The Sum Of All Parts

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: A moment in some dive bar at the end of the universe.





	The Sum Of All Parts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @lildd68  
"no. 41 “I wouldn’t change a thing about you’ and no. 34 ‘you don’t need keys to drive me crazy’ MSR any way you want. Hope I did this right! not sent a prompt before so this is fun 🙂" from

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” Scully told Mulder.

He eyed her somewhat skeptically across the table.

“Really? Not even my penchant for running after any crazy lead and leaving you in the dark?”

She just smiled. “As frustrating as that is given you do have a cell phone and can always call me…” Mulder couldn’t help but nod. It was true.

“Even your habit of ditching me is an essential part of who you are. I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Mulder picked up her hand in his and started tracing patterns with one finger. “I know it is a lot,” he said.

Scully laughed. “While it’s true you don’t need keys to drive me crazy. I love every part of you. Each every little bit that make up my Mulder.”

Mulder leaned across the table to kiss her. They were good.


End file.
